The present invention relates to a variable venturi-type carburetor.
In a variable venturi-type carburetor equipped with a suction piston which changes the flow area of the venturi portion in response to a change in the amount of air fed into the cylinder of the engine, the velocity of air flowing within the venturi portion has a great influence on the atomization of the fuel. However, in a conventional variable venturi-type carburetor, since the velocity of the air flowing within the venturi portion is maintained approximately constant independently of the engine temperature, when the engine temperature is low, that is, when the viscosity of the fuel is high, the fuel is not sufficiently atomized as compared with when the engine temperature is high. As a result, a problem occurs in that a good combustion cannot be obtained.